User blog:Helel ben Shahaar/Hel's "Bible Black" Metal Contest
Greetings, my lads and lasses. Inspired by the positively stellar success of my last contest, I've decided to throw yet another one. The title reaveals most, and the details are really more of the same. Upon entering the contest, which you can do by typing 'Sign me up' in the comments below, you will be assigned a random metal song. Your task will be to write the pasta around that song. Keep in mind, though: while anyone can apply for the contest, please do so only if you are certain you want to and/or can do it. This is in place due to a very limited number of songs that fill out criteria for prompts. If you do drop out mid-contest for whatever reason, your song will be reassigned for the next user. Castiel's Nipples, K. Banning Kellum, and yours truly are the judges, and we'll be leaving short reviews on the entries. The final score of the story will be the average of our three scores. You can enter starting today, 1st May, and all the way until 25th June, while entries themselves will be accepted from 5th May till 29th June Grading System Stories will be graded based on four parameters, each of which brings up to 25 points, for a grand total of 100 points. The parameters in question are: *'General Quality' - Grammar, formatting; the boring stuff. *'Horror Factor' - You are writing a Creepypasta after all. *'Lyrical Interpretation' - How well was your song implemented and figured out. *'Entertainment Value' - The main reason for writing pastas is entertainment of the readers. Teh Sekshun of All teh Rulezs *All entries must be posted to this site, therefore, all submissions must meet the CP Wiki Quality Standards. *Please post links to your stories in the blog comments. *Please place a header on your story (via AN template) announcing it as an entry into this contest. It should look something like this: *Word limit is strict 6000. *Must be original stories written for this contest. Please do not link stories that are already posted to the site, even if they fit the criteria. *Please use template and credit yourself on your work. *Regarding NSFW entries: due to nature of the 1st prize, it is very important that you remember that extremely NSFW pastas are generally disqualified from those positions. Now, I am not saying this to try and water down the stories, as I want everyone to be as creative as possible, I am just making you all aware that stories that are too over the top in the NSFW category will not be able to be considered for the top prize. *Once the entry has been received, no further editing will be taken into account. Boons Usually, the rewards for my contests usually aren't something special, but this time, I managed to obtain something nice. Due to this, rewards go not only to 1st place, but to 2nd and 3rd as well! Winner will be announced on 4th July, and the rewards are as follows: 1st Place: narration by not just the woman, but the womyth, and the wolegend too, the one and only Spirit Voices 2nd Place: narration by the eldritch voice of elder times, our very own KillaHawke1 3rd Place: narration by the star that is yet to rise properly, but is getting there swiftly, the man that needs no introducing, NoTimeCreepy And that's pretty much it Hope you all have fun writing. Good luck, and rock out! Results 1st Place - In Your Nightmares I Will Live by Dgrady237 (272/300) 2nd Place - Bottoms Up by ChristianWallis (264/300) 3rd Place - Herbal Blue by RedNovaTyrant (243/300) 4th Place - An Ode to Carnage by MrDupin (234/300) 5th Place - Hyperion by L0CKED334 (226/300) 6th Place - Sorry by JohnathanNash (198/300) 7th Place - Electric Funeral by DrBobSmith (173/300) Congratulations to the winners, and big thanks to all who participated. This was a fun contest to do, and it sure as hell isn't the last. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs